


Hora de las brujas

by migraine_Sky



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Desperation, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, nothing is real, or not?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самый темный час.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hora de las brujas

“Как долго ты будешь помнить меня, когда я умру,” – спрашивает Тьяго в самый темный час ночи перед очередной миссией, когда они оба не могут уснуть, и Джеймс не удивляется вопросу, он сам часто думает о том, что рано или поздно один из них не вернется; просто Джеймс втайне надеется, что это будет он сам. Самый темный час, когда происходит большинство смертей, когда сон наиболее глубок, а кошмары наиболее реальны. Любовь делает его уязвимым, и лишь только по этой причине он мог бы ненавидеть Тьяго, но его любовь и так стала чересчур похожа на ненависть. С тех пор как Тьяго пропал в этих стеклянных вертикальных джунглях, любовь зверем забилась в самые далекие углы его сознания. Зверь царапает внутренние стороны его век каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза, и он не может уснуть, зверь воет в его голове в пасмурные одинокие утренние часы, когда он просыпается среди скомканного постельного белья, которое давно надо бы поменять, но ему все равно, и он смотрит в серые комья одеяла, которые слишком близко к его лицу, и взгляд не может сфокусироваться. Зверь пытается прогрызть изнутри его грудную клетку, когда он ходит по обледеневшему лондонскому асфальту, перекрывает кислород, пытаясь протиснуть свою уродливую морду в его горло, чтобы выбраться наружу, и ноги скользят, разъезжаются, когда он пытается остановиться на льду, он поднимает голову и смотрит на темный силуэт с белыми встрепанными волосами во всполохах пожара. “Расслабься, Джеймс, тебе нужно расслабиться,” – Тьяго массирует руками его каменные плечи, а он вцепляется в его рубашку, дорогая ткань трещит, но Тьяго все равно; он начал покупать себе дорогую одежду недавно, когда получил статус “00”, он выбирает ее тщательно и носит с удовольствием, но не бережет, не боится порвать или испачкать, и Джеймс втайне считает, что одеваться он все равно не умеет. Без Тьяго секс приносит только чудовищное опустошение, но Джеймс продолжает трахать случайных женщин на миссиях, снимать шлюх, когда он напивается по ночам между заданиями, пытаясь отравить зверя внутри, заставить его захлебнуться и сдохнуть. Но острые зубы продолжают уничтожать его мало-помалу, и когда он встречает Веспер, он почему-то надеется, что два зверя не уживутся внутри, и он отдает ей все, что осталось от него, он идет на риск снова стать уязвимее, ради хотя бы нескольких часов тепла, уставший от вечного холода остывающих рук. Он прислоняется щекой к спине Тьяго и чувствует тепло в самый темный час, когда к тем, кто не может уснуть, приходят их самые потаенные страхи, и призраки получают неограниченную власть. Он и сам возвращается, как призрак, и вопрос “почему бы не оставаться мертвым?” поставлен неправильно, он ведь и остался, просто мертвым не место в мире живых, и поэтому он вернулся. И когда он видит Сильву, он не удивляется, ведь в мире призраков все возможно; он не позволяет себе узнать его, потому что уже слишком поздно, зверь сделал свою работу, выгрыз сердце, и остался только фасад. “Я буду помнить тебя до своей смерти,” – отвечает Джеймс, но он ведь уже умер, и когда руки Сильвы прикасаются к его ключице, он больше не чувствует тепла, он словно погружен в ледяную воду шотландских болот, и над ним только корка льда, подсвеченная дальними всполохами огня. Всполохи погасают, последний взрыв салюта затихает, и Джеймс поворачивается и целует улыбающиеся губы, горячие руки скользят по его спине, он закрывает глаза, на мгновение ему кажется, что эти прикосновения все еще ощутимы на его коже, но это всего лишь струи воды, он сидит под душем прямо в одежде и обхватывает губами холодные пальцы. Но вода все прибывает, шум душа становится оглушающим, и он падает, скользит вместе с водопадом вниз. Сильва падает, и Джеймс рад, что он лежит лицом вниз, потому что Джеймс знает, что его глаза широко раскрыты, и это похоже на испуг, испуг и непонимание, застывшее на его лице навсегда, и Джеймс обхватывает чуть крепче неподвижное тело М, по его щекам скользят слезы. Его одежда все еще насквозь мокрая, но он не чувствует холода, ему жарко, и холоден только лед мгновенно остывших рук, теряющих гибкость и цвет, становящихся похожими на руки резиновой куклы. У Тьяго всегда были теплые руки, красивые, подвижные, они напоминали беспокойных птиц; и Джеймс отчаянно хватается за эти руки, прячет лицо в горячую шею и шепчет “я убил тебя, я убил тебя”, и руки гладят его волосы, а губы сонно бормочут на ухо “это всего лишь сон, Джеймс, дурной сон”. И он почти всхлипывает, с облегчением зарывается в тепло чужого тела, в знакомый запах кожи, и самый темный час минует; час, когда самое большое число людей умирает, но и самое большое число рождается.

**Author's Note:**

> Take me, take me  
> Out into the night  
> Show me, show me  
> Wonders and delights  
> Faces round a fire  
> Lights across the sky  
> The witching hour  
> They're calling me now  
> I know who you are
> 
> Hold me, hold me  
> I am like a child  
> Waiting, waiting  
> Motionless and wired  
> For the night to pass  
> Whispers in the dark  
> The witching hour  
> They're calling me now  
> I know who you are  
> Who you are
> 
> And those I love  
> Will carry me home
> 
> Philip Selway – The Witching Hour


End file.
